Magic
Magic (マジック, Majikku) is one of the Sacred Elements of the Ancients introduced in the ''Legend of the Avenge Landers'' series. Being the most essential of all the elements, Magic flows through everything and every other Element would be rendred powerless without its presence. This element is associated with magenta, violet and violet-blue, and several other shades of purple. ".''" :—About the Magic Element. Eternal Magic Source The Eternal Magic Source is the birthplace of all creation. Its power is so great that it cannot be contained, even by the Arkeyans. The Weapon Masters stored the Eternal Magic Source in their armory, where it was guarded for the purpose of preventing future generations from discovering their secrets. Quicksilver The Quicksilver is the energy that flows through all things magic. It is an ancient oil that is essential to Magic within the Core of Light and must be used to bind every other element together. Abilities Avenge Landers and enemies who are associated with this element use the art of sorcery, illusions or magical powers to take down their opponents. Rare Purple Dragons, like Spyro, have the ability to harness the Magic element to manipulate the other elements. In Turret gameplay in ''Legend of the Avenge Landers: Trap Team, Magic Avenge Landers have the elemental ability Spellbind, that temporarily stops enemies in place. In Kaos Doom Challenge, their elemental tower is a magical cauldron that fires explosive vials, that can be upgraded to have long-range homing shots, a magic circle and an exploding potion bottle that poisons enemies. In Legend of the Avenge Landers: SuperChargers, the Magic-aligned Portal Master Powers include reflective energy shields and the ability to daze enemies. Those are distributed in several conditions, and the names are as follows: * Mirror Shell * Entrancing Entrance * Ensorcelling Strike * Mystical Barrier * Mystical Desperation Weaknesses Even though they are stronger against those of the Fear element, characters who wield the Magic element are weak against characters who has the element of Tech in the Battle Arena. Air Elemental Characters Dragons Avenge Landers * Cobra Cadabra ** Charming Cobra Cadabra ** King Cobra Cadabra * Déjà Vu ** Legendary Déjà Vu * Double Trouble ** Royal Double Trouble * Dune Bug * Pop Fizz ** Punch Pop Fizz ** Hoppity Pop Fizz ** Love Potion Pop Fizz ** Big Bubble Pop Fizz *** Birthday Bash Big Bubble Pop Fizz Giants * Ninjini ** Scarlet Ninjini SWAP Force * Hoot Loop ** Enchanted Hoot Loop * Trap Shadow Trap Masters * Blastermind * Enigma Minis * Mini Jini * Spry SuperChargers * Splat ** Power Blue Splat Senseis * Mysticat Villains * Bomb Shell * Pain-Yatta * Rage Mage Gallery Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters Magic Elemental Items Traps * Arcane Hourglass * Axe of Illusion * Biter's Bane * Rune Rocket * Sorcerous Skull * Spell Slapper Vehicles * Soda Skimmer ** Nitro Soda Skimmer * Splatter Splasher ** Power Blue Splatter Splasher * Wave Singer * Rune Slider * Scale Biter Spell Cards Playing multiple spells and gaining more and more is the nature of Magic Spells. Many attacks require one played previously, others use energy drawn from them as an attack. An enemy fighting against a Magic user must be wary of its abilities to copy the opposing team's spells. The team spell for this element is Mysteries of Magic, a low energy spell where the player gains a spell for each Magic character on the team using a mysterious obelisk. * Abra-Kaboom: Blast a random enemy for 50 damage. * Mind Reader: Gain a copy of a non-character spell from the enemy deck. * Fortune Telling: View three spells from your deck. Gain one of them. * Rippling Pulse: Shock a frontline enemy for 40 damage. If you've played another spell this turn, shock each other enemy for 40 damage. * Warp Hat - Gear: At the end of each turn, swap in owner. * Arcane Prism - Relic: When you play a spell, shock a random enemy for 40 damage. * Essence Ignition: Gain a non-character spell of an enemy's element. Blast that enemy for 10 damage for each energy that card costs. * Ob's Wand - Relic: You characters' abilities cost 2 less. * Rerun: Gain all non-character cards played last turn. * Switcheroo: Swap in an enemy character. Shock it for 40 damage. * Magic Mayhem: Randomly shock your enemies for 120 damage. * Thought Theft: Gain copies of three non-character spells from the enemy deck. * Nether Warp: Afflict an enemy for 100 damage. Give it -100 power until your next turn. * Mysteries of Magic: Gain a spell for each Magic character on your team. History Synopsis See also External links * Magic Spyro Wiki * Magic Skylanders Wiki Trivia * All the core Magic Avenge Landers have a dodecagonal stand. * The Magic symbol slightly resembles the cutie mark of Twilight Sparkle. ** There also is a magical purple dragon named Spike. * Magic has more variants than any other Elements. * The music from Sky Schooner Docks plays in Magic elemental zones. * This is the only element to have Enchanted Avenge Landers. * Besides the Kaos element, the Magic element has the least amount of Villains. ** It is also the only element without a Doom Raider. Category:Magic Users